


Please don’t....

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kang Taehyun Needs A Hug, Kang Taehyun-Centric, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Minor Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Choi Soobin, Protective Choi Yeonjun, Protective TXT, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taehyun comes home from a party, and the hyungs (plus Huening Kai) worry.Disclaimer!!!!   TXT in this fic are fictional, not the TXT in real life.  They aren’t the same people.  Though I used their names, they are not the same.  I had this thought that’s been on my mind and I didn’t want to create my own characters.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun & Everyone, Kang Taehyun/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Please don’t....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this story. This ones a lot darker than my usually stories I write and that’s saying something. Don’t worry there is comfort at the end though.

Taehyun knew better.Don’t drink at the party.When someone from his school was hosting a party, he was invited and the company said he could go, that he should go to at least one party in his life. 

It was a mistake, he learnt. 

He stepped in the front door, eyes watering and downcasted.Yeonjun asked, “What’s wrong?”Obviously worried, “I,” Taehyun started, “I raped her.”A glass dropped from Soobins hands and Heuning Kai and Beomgyu’s conversation ceased.“What?”Yeonjun questioned, hoping he heard it wrong.Taehyun shook his head, not wanting to admit it again.Yeonjun stomped towards him, slapping Taehyun on the cheek, “Get out.”Taehyun knew it was his fault but he, “I didn’t want to though.”Yeonjun yelled, “what the fuck do you mean, you didn’t want to.”Taehyun answered, “I don’t know, I didn’t even want to do that.”Yeonjun inquired, “Taehyun, I want you to sit down and tell me what the fuck happened at that party.” 

~~~

Taehyun was sitting on a chair, plenty of people his age crowded in the house.It was a fancy house but a vase had been smashed and a couple of kids were trying to glue it together.A woman his age walked up to him, sitting next to him, “Here,” she whispered, giving him a drink.Taehyun had tried it, “This is alcohol, I’m not allowed.”The stranger had ridiculed, “Stop being a bitch, just drink it.Everyone has to have to drink underage once.”Taehyun hesitantly took it to his lips and drank it.She smiled, “I don’t think this taste right.”She replied to him, “It does, you never had anything before, right?”Taehyun’s eyes were unfocusing, “What did you do?”He mumbled before falling over.The last thing he saw was a sinister smile with devil eyes. 

He awoke in a bed, with the same girl on top of him.“What’re you doing?”He whispered, voice cracking.She shushed him, shoving two fingers in his mouth.“Shouldn’t I be asking this question?”She asked, pulling down his pants.“Girls can’t rape men, I don’t want to do this.”He shut up, he didn’t want to do this either, so why can’t they stop.Taehyun almost cried as he felt hands on him, not knowing what to do as he couldn’t feel his hands, as well as they were tied.It felt like forever, and he unwillingly came so many times that he was cried.“Stop being a bitch, I’m the one who doesn’t want to be here.”His whimpers were slowed down, as he was hit on the face. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, it would hurt your reputation and we wouldn’t want that,” she said before she left the room leaving Taehyun paralyzed on the bed. 

He grabbed his pants, pulling them on.Whatever she did to him, or he forced her to do to him, he didn’t like it.He didn’t know what to believe, and it scared him.He was always meant to be mature but he didn’t know what to do.He got his shoes on and left the party without saying goodbye. 

~~~

“Taehyun,” Soobin said, the aura becoming less angry and full of woe, “I don’t think you raped her.”Taehyun’s eyes widened, “What?Then what happened?”Taehyun waited for a response that only came within his mind, “No, I wasn’t— I can’t be, she said guys can’t be.”Beomgyu came from behind, “Can I, may I hug you?”Taehyun shook his head, “I can’t, you can’t, I’m not, I’m not good.I just told you what I did.”Heuning Kai told, “She manipulated you, told you lies.It’s not true, you didn’t do anything wrong.”Perhaps Taehyun did know that the logical side in him knew and that’s what broke him.Someone telling him, it wasn’t his fault. 

A couple of tears fell before a waterfall streamed down, getting hidden behind his hands.He felt someone hug him and at first, he stiffened but it was much different than before, much more careful.He leaned into whoever was hugging him, probably Soobin or Yeonjun but from the direction, it was Yeonjun. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have hit you,” Yeonjun said, petting his red hair, “One of us should’ve been with you.”But that was the right reaction, at the time.Yeonjun had hugged him tighter when Taehyun sobbed even more if that was possible.He started to hyperventilate, gasping slightly, it became real. Taehyun gripped at Yeonjun’s shirt, Soobin knew in the morning, he’ll ask Taehyun if he wanted therapy. 

But for tonight, it was going to be a long one. 

**Author's Note:**

> that was a ride, i planned to go further in that scene but i became uncomfy and made it very brief. You are allowed to hate me. I also want to say that I'm sorry for writing this.


End file.
